Recently, databases (DBs) of digital contents have gradually increased in quantity and size and accordingly, demand for a content sharing system for effectively searching for contents and providing a recommendation service has increased. In a content sharing system, a user wants to share contents with another user and, in particular, wants to receive content suitable for a position and situation of the user from among various types of contents that are uploaded by another user. In addition, a server for providing content recommendation services needs to allow a user to actively register and use contents in order to activate services.